gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm
Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm (known in some countries as just Paradoria 2) is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Universal Animation Studios and Gingo Animation. The sequel to 2015's Paradoria, it is being directed by Steve Samono from a screenplay by Samono, Laurie Craig, Jonathan Aibel, and Glenn Berger, and will star the reprised voices of Finn Wolfhard, AnnaSophia Robb, Bryan Cranston, Jenny Slate, Maya Rudolph, and Patrick Stewart, joined by Zoe Saldana, Paul Giamatti, Peter Dinklage, Emily Blunt, Frances McDormand, Nick Offerman, and Kate McKinnon. Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm is set to be released on April 26, 2019, in 2D, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D by Universal Pictures. Premise Jamo and his mate Keena are living peacefully together in their home. However, they encounter a mysterious conqueror who intends to overthrow the Paradorian kingdom by placing a spell that poisons King Clint, allowing the Conqueror to take over his place as the king of Paradoria. Now, the two must find a way to stop the Conqueror, and find a potion to heal Clint before it is too late. Voice cast *Finn Wolfhard as Jamo, the son of Noalus and Verra *AnnaSophia Robb as Princess Keena, Jamo's current mate and the daughter of Queen Melly and King Clint *Bryan Cranston as Noalus, Jamo's father *Jenny Slate as Verra, Jamo's mother *Maya Rudolph as Melly, the queen of the Paradorian kingdom and Keena's mother *Patrick Stewart as Clint, the king of the Paradorian kingdom and Keena's father *Zoe Saldana as TBA *Paul Giamatti as the Conqueror *Peter Dinklage as TBA *Emily Blunt as TBA *Frances McDormand as TBA *Nick Offerman as TBA *Kate McKinnon as TBA *Steve Samono as the Neets Production On April 18, 2015, Universal Animation Studios and Gingo Animation announced a sequel to 2015's Paradoria, with director Steve Samono, producers Amy McNeill and Daniel Ross, and writer Laurie Craig returning. On June 24, 2015, Samono confirmed that the script was being written. On July 31, 2015, it was reported that Finn Wolfhard was willing to reprise his role as Jamo in the sequel. It was also reported that AnnaSophia Robb might return to reprise her role as Keena but had not decided yet. In September 2015, it had been confirmed that Wolfhard and Robb would reprise their respective roles as Jamo and Keena in the sequel. In November 2015, it was reported that Kung Fu Panda co-writers Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger had been hired to rewrite the script. By February 2016, Bryan Cranston, Jenny Slate, Maya Rudolph and Patrick Stewart were confirmed to reprise their roles. In October 2017, it was announced that Zoe Saldana has joined the cast to voice a brand new character in the sequel. The following month, Paul Giamatti was cast to voice a villain in the film. In April 2018, it was announced that Peter Dinklage, Emily Blunt, Frances McDormand, Nick Offerman, and Kate McKinnon have joined the cast. On May 20, 2018, Universal and Gingo officially announced the film's title Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm along with its new release of April 26, 2019, as well as the first teaser poster. Release Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm is set to be released in the United States on April 26, 2019, in 2D, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D by Universal Pictures. Originally scheduled for release on March 1, 2019, the date was postponed multiple times. The film was pushed back to May 31, then to August 16, August 2, April 5, and one final time to April 26. Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:2010s Category:2019 Category:Paradoria Category:Paradoria 2 Category:Sequel films Category:Films directed by Steve Samono Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films